Whistle
by kim yoome
Summary: Sasuke punya hobi yang aneh, dan hobinya itu membuat Sakura jengah. Tapi Sasuke mencoba mengajari Sakura hobinya itu, apa yg terjadi?


"Ugh!" Sudut empat siku-siku muncul tepat di dahi Sakura, kali ini gadis itu sudah tidak tahan, kegeramannya harus di lampiaskan,"Sasuke!"

Dengan tampang tidak bersalah, sang empunya nama menengok tanpa dosa ke arah Sakura,"Hn?"

"Berhenti bersiul! Oh _Kami-sama_! Aku muak mendengar siulanmu Sasuke!"

Alis biru Sasuke yang senada dengan rambutnya saling bertautan,"Salahkah jika seseorang bersiul?"

"Tidak! Tidak salah jika seseorang bersiul, tapi sangat salah jika kau yang bersiul! Aku sudah mendengar siulanmu semenjak kau sudah bisa bersiul, dari umur lima tahun sampai hari ini!" Sakura menghitung jari-jarinya,"Sudah lima belas tahun Sasu! Apakah aku harus mendengarkannya sampai aku tua nanti? Sudah cukup aku mendengar siulanmu itu satu kali dua belas jam dalam tiga ratus enam puluh hari minus hari libur, kalau kau tidak di sini,"

"Aku tahu kau cuma iri, karena kau tidak bisa bersiul kan _forehead_?"

Rasanya Sakura ingin meledakkan rumahnya dengan _granat_, atau mungkin menyiksa Sasuke seperti di film-film _thriller_ tersadis yang pernah ia tonton. Pagi indahnya kini terusik dengan kehadiran sahabat kecil yang sekaligus merangkap jabatan sebagai kekasih di rumahnya. Pada awalnya gadis bersurai merah muda itu ingin mengawali _beauty morning_ dengan menikmati sarapan sambil mendengar burung yang bersahut-sahutan. Namun apa daya, malang tak dapat di tolak, untung tak bisa di raih. Saking kesalnya Sakura menggigit rotinya dengan bringas, wajahnya benar-benar muram.

"Apa? Iri? Yang benar saja. Aku bisa bersiul, tapi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku dengan sesuatu yang tidak berguna itu,"

"Oh ya? Coba buktikan,"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Sakura memutar kedua bola mata berwarna hijau _zamrud_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa,"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak,"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak,"

"Bisa!"

"Buktikan,"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa," bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum tipis, seolah-olah dia yang memenangkan perdebatan pagi ini. Baiklah Uchiha, kau selalu jadi pemenangnya, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan wanita.

"Aku mau mandi,"

"Buat apa?"

Dengan penuh perasaan, Sakura menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya panjang, seakan-akan itulah kesabaran terakhir yang ia punya.

"Kau datang kemari ingin mengajakku kencan kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertamu,"

"Terserah kau saja." tanpa berbasa-basi Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke mandi. Dia ingin berlama-lama menikmati air panas, biarkan saja Sasuke bersibuk ria dengan imajinasi dan yang pasti siulannya itu. Heran, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang bersiul hampir setiap harinya, walau kemungkinan hobi, tapi bukankah ada kalanya bosan atau jenuh, meskipun berkali-kali ganti lagu.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi, rambutnya yang masih basah di biarkan terlilit handuk. Kini gadis itu membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari sebotol susu, minum susu di pagi hari sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya. Begitu menenggak cairan putih itu, Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang tengah asyik menonton tayangan kesukaannya. Karena merasa di pandangi, Sasuke memalingkan wajah, sehingga _onyx_ dan _zamrud_ milik masing-masing insan itu saling bertatapan. Tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong tepat di sampingnya, Sakura mengartikan isyarat Sasuke adalah untuk menyuruhnya duduk di samping pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura bergerak pelan menuju sofa.

"Mau belajar bersiul?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak usah membuang waktumu untuk mengajariku, lebih baik kau bangun saja sekolah atau universitas teknik bersiul. Mungkin karirmu itu bisa sukses,"

Kata-kata Sakura terasa lucu bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan menepuk jidat lebar kekasihnya.

"Mau belajar tidak?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa kok," ujar Sakura, matanya sibuk memandangi gambar yang bergerak-gerak di televisi daripada mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Agaknya sikap gadis besurai merah muda itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Coba,"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih?"

"Ayolah Saku..." tatapan mata Sasuke yang memohon sanggup membuat Sakura luluh,

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." Sebelum bersiul, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam,

.

.

.

.

"Pffttt..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Astaga, apa itu barusan?

"Kau sebut itu bersiul?" Sungguh, gadisku ini membuatku takjub,"Mungkin lebih tepat bila di katakan meniup balon,"

Wajah Sakura memerah karena ku katai seperti itu, dia mulai kesal,"Hei! Kau kan yang menyuruhku _baka_!"

"Kau tidak bisa, kenapa bilang bisa?"

"Hahhh... Sudahlah, apa pentingnya bersiul sih. Dengar, kata tetua di kota ini, bersiul itu bisa memanggil hantu! Hiii..."

Selalu saja begini, Sakura memang gampang percaya pada hal-hal tabu seperti itu. Buktinya aku sudah bersiul sejak kecil, toh sampai hari ini aku baik-baik saja.

"Lihat baik-baik, ku ajari kau cara bersiul,"

Mau tak mau Sakura memerhatikanku meski dengan separuh tampang malas.

Mulutku membentuk huruf O, dengan perlahan aku bersiul, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

_**"can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**let me know**_

_**girl i'm gonna show you how to do it**_

_**and we start real slow**_

_**you just put your lips together**_

_**and you come real close**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**here we go**_

_**i'm betting you like people**_

_**and i'm betting you love freak mode**_

_**and i'm betting you like girls that give love and girls**_

_**That stroke your little ego**_

_**i bet yo i'm guilty yo honor**_

_**but that's how we live in my genre**_

_**when i hell i pay rottweiler**_

_**there's only one flo, and one rida**_

_**i'm a damn shame**_

_**order more champagne, pullin them hamstring**_

_**tryna put it on ya**_

_**bet your lips spin back around corner**_

_**slow it down baby take a little longer**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**let me know**_

_**girl i'm gonna show you how to do it**_

_**and we start real slow**_

_**you just put your lips together**_

_**and you come real close**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**here we go**_

_**whistle baby, whistle baby,**_

_**whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**it's like everywhere i go**_

_**my whistle ready to blow**_

_**shorty don't even know**_

_**she can get anybody low**_

_**permission not approved**_

_**it's okay, it's under control**_

_**show me soprano, cause girl you can handle**_

_**baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes**_

_**girl i'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road**_

_**show me your perfect pitch,**_

_**you got it my banjo**_

_**talented with your lips, like you blew out candles**_

_**so amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**_

_**hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**_

_**give me the perfect picture, never lose it**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**let me know**_

_**girl i'm gonna show you how to do it**_

_**and we start real slow**_

_**you just put your lips together**_

_**and you come real close**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**here we go**_

_**whistle baby, whistle baby,**_

_**whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**go girl you can work it**_

_**let me see your whistle while you work it**_

_**i'mma lay it back, don't stop it**_

_**cause i love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me**_

_**now, shorty let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)**_

_**yeah, baby let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**let me know**_

_**girl i'm gonna show you how to do it**_

_**and we start real slow**_

_**you just put your lips together**_

_**and you come real close**_

_**can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**here we go.."**_

"Nah, cobalah Saku,"

Aku memerhatikan Sakura yang masih setia memandangiku dengan raut wajah tak yakin. Dia mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Aku menanti dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya dia mau mencoba. Dia memajukan bibirnya, sangat lucu, dia seperti ingin mencium orang daripada bersiul. Bibir ranumnya seakan-akan menarik mataku untuk terus memandanginya, bibir Sakura yang berwarna merah muda seperti rambutnya membuatku menelan ludah.

Rasanya aku ingin-

-CUP

"Sasuke!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah merona.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu _Whistle -Flo rida_.

Rasanya abal dan gaje banget nih cerita. Banyak typo yah?

Mbohlah.. Males ngurusi, capek ngetik sy, haha..

Untuk fic _Always be My Baby_ maaf ya sy belum bisa selesaikan, entah kapan, saya juga gatau. Makasih buat yg review di sana ya, nnti sy balas atu-atu di ch 2.

Review!


End file.
